Luca Blight's Contest History
Who is Luca Blight? Most people know Luca Blight as being a villain from Suikoden II, but sadly, most people have not played Suikoden II. It simply does not have the mainstream appeal of the big-name RPG series throughout our time, and as such, Blight's background is barely known. Luca Blight is without a doubt one of the better villains out there, and he has the background to back up his villainous intentions. When he was but ten years old, he saw his own mother being raped. He was known as the Mad Prince before this, but this event set Luca completely off of his sanity. His hatred for humanity began at a young age, and he eventually grew loathsome enough to be willing to murder his own father so that he would take the throne for himself. Luca Blight spends his entire life committing himself to be as thoroughly evil as possible, and his dying words reflect this sentiment. Luca Blight feels that his mission in life is to be as evil as possible, and he has no regrets carrying this out. "You can round up a million maggots to try to defeat me... but you'll still all just be maggots!" - Luca Blight Luca Blight's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 11 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Magus, 13367 18.96% - 57128 81.04% * Extrapolated Strength --- 56th Place 12.35% Luca Blight and his game have an absolutely solid fanbase. Unfortunately, that fanbase is so small that Luca Blight's contest stock cannot be explained by anything other than cult status. Luca being in the contest at all was likely due to Board 8's Luca Blight Army, and as we have seen time and time in the past, cult characters simply do not perform in a contest setting. Luca didn't perform the worst out of all the characters in 2004, but he came close. He is a 14 seed at best, and is little more than fodder. He has his own loyal fans that will vote for him and his game above anything, but this is simply not good enough to get him any contest victories anytime soon. Still, Luca Blight making the contest was a nice change of pace, and even as little more than a "Happy to be here" entrant, there is nothing wrong with the fanbases of cult characters getting their favorites into the contest. Every character of mild popularity deserves at least some time in the spotlight, but that said, Luca had his. He clearly can't do much more than get blown out, and him returning to the contest would prove to be a waste of a contest slot. Spring 2005 Contest - Ruin Division - 4 Seed * Ruin Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Wesker, 24634 40.26% - 36560 59.74% * Extrapolated Strength --- 30th Place 12.76% "He clearly can't do much more than get blown out, and him returning to the contest would prove to be a waste of a contest slot." I said that before seeing Luca make an embarrassment out of Wesker, and though Luca did prove that Wesker was extremely weak, I stand by it. In a contest filled with mostly characters that were weak to obscene degrees, Luca Blight placed 30th. Luca Blight is a great character from a great game, but said game only sold 91,000 copies. Hardly anyone knows who he is, and for him to even avoid being blown out we'll have to sit through a match on par with watching flies fuck in terms of excitement. Seriously, imagine watching a match in which Luca has a chance to actually win. Luca is just that weak, and it's a true shame. One can play Suikoden 2 for all of 5 minutes and fall in love with his character. Category:Contest Histories